Don't Blink: The Angel's are Watching
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: Willow, a London teen, visits her mother's grave and encounters a weeping angel. Her father sends back a letter after he's sent back to 1930. In it, are the instructions 'Don't blink, the angels are watching'. The Weeping Angels are trying to send Willow back to the day when her mother was killed by a alien creature. Official Cause of Death: Unknown. What are the Angels planning?
1. Chapter 1

"Transmission incoming."

The girl's frightened stared urgently at the screen. "I don't have much time. The angels will be here in a little while. And I don't think I can hold on much longer." She took a breath, and glanced behind her.

"My name is Willow, and you must listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you," she paused, and glanced once more behind her. "I first saw the angels when I went to visit my Mother's grave. It was standing by her grave. As if it was watching over it. I was wrong. The angels hadn't been there the last time, and Father hadn't mentioned an angel. But, I welcomed the addition, thought it added a touch Mum's grave. After I left the flowers there, and was leaving, I glanced back once more. At first, I didn't notice the angel had moved. As I reached the gate, I heard an odd noise, and I looked back. That's when I saw it. It's eyes were uncovered. And it was holding Mum's flowers. At first I thought it was a joke, some students mucking about. But I was wrong."

Now visibly scared, Willow turned halfway about, then whipped back to face the screen. Speaking faster, she continued. "Dad was waiting for me, I got into the car. Dad went around to get something out of the trunk. I looked back out him, and I saw that he was gone. And the angel was standing in his place. Then I got scared."

There was a thumping on the door, the girl snatched up the phone, and ran down a twisting hallway. "I'm still scared, cause' somehow, Dad got sent back in time. I got out of the car, Dad had the keys so I couldn't drive anywhere. I'm 13 anyway. I ran into a shop, and a man stopped me. He gave me a note, he said- "Your father said to give this to you. It's been passed down in our family for years. You'll find all your answers in this letter. Also, watch out for a man called the Doctor. He can help with the Weeping Angels."

Then man left, and I read the letter. I don't have much more time, so I'll be quick.

Dad was sent back to the year 1944, the angels touch had somehow sent him back. He had met a man called Jack Harkness. When Dad told him what had happened. He told him to write a letter. At the end of the letter, it said this. Don't blink, the angels can only move when you can see them."

The girl straightened up. "So here's my advice to you, if you see a stone angel... Whatever you do, don't blink. The angels are watching."

"Transmission ended."


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenn- I'm using 11, but I wanted Danny in it so I just stuck him in there. Plus Danny dies, so... And anyway, I'm just no the biggest fan of 12. I mean, he's good Doctor, but he's not the best.**

 **(This is a revised chapter)**

 **No POV**

"Paris, here I- What? It looks like we're in- Manhattan." The Doctor heard Clara call from the TARDIS doors.

"Alright, let me get my fez and- MANHATTAN?" He dropped his fez in shock.

"Yes, Manhattan. What's wrong with Manhattan?" Clara asked.

"The last time- Never mind that, we'll just turn ourselves around and next stop Paris!" The Doctor turned to the console.

Glancing up, he found Clara had closed the door and come to stand beside him. "Doctor, what happened in Paris?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The Doctor glared at the controls.

"But-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" The Doctor reached for a lever when someone knocked on the front door of the TARDIS. Both of them froze. He pulled out his screwdriver and strode to the door, suddenly turning and turning on a large screen. A woman with brown curls peeking out of a black hat and matching trench coat stood in front of the TARDIS. A huge smile lit up the Doctor's features. He dashed towards the door and yanked it open.

"River!" he exclaimed happily, then paused, waiting for her usual greeting of 'Hello Sweetie', there was silence.

"Manhattan?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, and smoothed his hair back, then he suddenly regained his jovial mood. "Well, then! What are you waiting for? Come in!"

"We need to talk. It's about the angels," she brushed past him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To the library of course," she replied not stopping.

Shrugging, the Doctor motioned for Clara come with them to the library. The library was huge. A huge circular table was in the center of rows and rows of tall bookshelves. Beside the circular table was a rather large mini fridge and a much smaller book shelf with about 17 books on it. Rather cerimoniously, the Doctor pulled out a chair for River, smiling as she raised an eyebrow at him. He plopped down in the seat beside her and reached for the fridge.

"First things first!" he exclaimed as Clara sat. "Snacks!"

He pulled out several bags of jelly babies and bottles of root beer. "One for you and you and me. There! River, the floor is all yours."

"Well, first I have to ask, why do you have s mini fridge in the library?" River shrugged out of her red trench coat.

"Greatest invention ever," the Doctor said through a mouthful of jelly babies. "It's a refridgerater, but get this, it's _bigger_ on the inside. Greatest timelord invention, eh?"

With a small smile, River reached for the matching red tote she carried and pulled out a tattered book that read 'Property of River Song'.

"Your diary?" Clara asked.

"Of course not darling. This is the first written history of the weeping angels," River said. "And before you ask, the Doctor will explain what a weeping angel is."

"Weeping Angels, the Lonely Assassins..." The Doctor knit his brow. "They're probably the most dangerous alien in the galaxy after the daleks and a few other creatures I won't bother to name. Now! Weeping Angels, literally stone angels, like the ones you might see in a graveyard. They're quantum locked so they can't move whenever they're being looked at. The most famous weeping angel? The Statue of Liberty."

"Oh. So that's why you didn't want to be in Manhattan," she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Partly." He nodded to River, signalling that she could continue.

She pulled out an eye-pad (it had the emblem of an eye on the back). "Doctor, think. Why Manhattan, why this graveyard?" River glanced down at the eye-pads screen. It was a camera that watched the outside of the TARDIS. "Doctor, I think the TARDIS is trying to warn you." She suddenly winced, and pressed a hand to her head. "She's been trying to stop it. She's been holding it back the best she can. She is warning us, and, she can't fight it anymore."

The TARDIS lurched and with a loud wail began to take off, the Doctor leapt from his seat and raced to the console room. He stared at the screen, and the coordinates that appeared.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked

Shaking his head, he whirled and faced River. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "The TARDIS... She was somehow speaking to me."

The TARDIS tossed them to the side, materalized for a minute than was off again. Danny Pink was tossed into the rail as the TARDIS shot away. Than suddenly, after twisting and turning and flipping, everything was suddenly still.

"How did I get here?" Danny Pink staggered to his feet.

"How did you get here?" The Doctor shouted at the same time.

The Doctor shook his head and slowly walked to the doors. He took a deep breath, and flung the doors open. Clara smoothed her purple dress down and stopped just behind him.

"A police station," she frowned. "Why are we..." she trailed off seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

River placed hand on Clara's arm. "He's been here before, with Martha."

The Doctor closed his eyes, his face long. "River, you were right."

He patted the TARDIS and stepped out with a deep breath. The sad look replaced by determination.

"Come on, we have work to do," the Doctor started off down the street.

Before he could go any further his phone rang, he pulled it out and pressed answer. The voice of young girl came out. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Who is this?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" the girl asked.

Willow's POV

A screeching sound that could only be identified as laughter bounced around the abandoned house. She had escaped the old military building, and had managed to run to an abandoned mansion. Willow crawled into small space that once been used for storing objects. She pulled the door shut, then slipped her phone out of her pocket; then unfurled the slip of paper she had found on the ground of military warehouse. Shakily, dialing the number, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Is anybody there?"

"Who is this?" a man's voice asked.

She looked down at the piece of paper, it said "The Doctor's number- call if you need anything. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Depends on who's asking," he replied.

"Willow Smith," she sniffled. "Please, can you help me?"

There was long pause, then the Doctor, well she assumed it was the Doctor, spoke. "What's wrong?"

"It's the stone angels," she whispered. "They're chasing me, and they won't stop. And now they're laughing. Oh, he's talking again, listen."

A voice echoed through the abandoned house. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Bob. You can come out now, I won't hurt you. I'm human too."

"Don't listen to it!" the Doctor hissed. "It's one of them! It cut out Bob's vocal chords. It using his voice to speak!"

"How do you know?" Willow couldn't keep herself from asking.

"All you have to do is come out, and I can save you," Angel Bob called.

"I was there," came the grim response. "Keep the phone on, I'm tracking your signal. I'm coming to find you."

"Who are you?" Willow whispered into the phone.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm going to save you."

 **No POV**

The Doctor turned and raced back to the TARDIS. His drunk giraffe running style caused pedestrians to stare.

"Come on!" he yelled.

He burst into the TARDIS and plugged the phone into the console. Clara and Danny entered behind him, while River lingered, staring across the street. Finally she turned, and entered the TARDIS. The Doctor was scrambled around the TARDIS, flipping switches and pressing buttons. River put a palm on her forehead, then she pulled a lever, and pressed a button. Suddenly, the ride became much smoother, until the doctor yanked a switch down. River staggered over to a blue switch, and yanked. _I bet the Doctor doesn't even know what that switch does_ , she though, then she gave a little laugh, as she pressed a purple button.

"Are you touching?" the Doctor poked his head around and looked at her.

"Of course not," River said innocently.

"Good, we wouldn't want to crash."

"We're more likely to crash when I'm not here," she muttered. The Doctor looked at her, she shrugged.

River walked over to the phone. "Where are you?"

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"My name is River Song," she replied.

"I'm in abandoned house just outside of London," Willow replied. "Melody House. It's one of those historical houses. Lady Williams named it after her lost daughter."

A shout of glee came from the Doctor. He had big smile on his face. "What year was Melody House built."

"1744, I think."

Just then, the TARDIS landed, right outside of Melody House.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **ASerenn- This is sort of an AU, so I've changed some things to fit the story.**

 **Thanks everybody for staying patient. It's been a while.**

 **You know, this is totally off topic, but I've changed my mind about Peter Capaldi. He's a perfectly good Doctor. It was Clara I didn't like. A lot of the times, Peter Capaldi just didn't have the best writing. Can't wait for the new season!**

 **~TripleSalchowKw**

Danny's POV

"Doctor, wait!" River Song snapped. "You can't just go running in there without a plan. Theses are Weeping Angels, and trust me, they'll be expecting you."

"Gaaah!" The Doctor waved his hands in the air. "But I usually make it up as I go."

Danny leaned against the rail, frowning. "So what exactly are these 'angels'?"

The Doctor smoothed his shirt. "Well, they're aliens who can only move when you're looking at them. They look like stone angels. If they touch you, they send you back in time and feed off your energy."

"That sounds bad," Danny muttered.

"It is. And what's worse, they're cunning," River cut in. "They'll send you back to a tramatic experience in your past. You, not being able to see that happen again, will try to stop it. Usually, this is a fixed point in time. The change will give off a spectacular amount of energy and that will sustain the angels for a longer amount of time."

The Doctor ran his fingers over the console, his face thoughtful. "Aha! I have a plan!"

Everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Willow's location is approximently in the middle of the house. In a dining room, I think. We fly the TARDIS into the attic, that space is clear of angels. Then, we sneak down in the servants stairs to the dining room, rescue Willow, then come back to the TARDIS."

River nodded appreciatively. "Surprisingly, that's actually a very good plan." She pulled her curls into a ponytail.

The Doctor gave a leap and dashed around the control panel. Sighing, River released the brakes so they could have a quiet landing.

"Are you touching?" The Doctor wiggled a crank. "I thought I told you no touching."

River rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth closed as the TARDIS landed in the attic of Melody House.

"Clara, stay here. Danny, River, you come with me," The Doctor commanded as he handed out earpieces.

Clara crossed her arms. "Why can't I come?"

"I need someone to watch the cameras," the Doctor touched a few buttons and a large screen popped up. "Tell us if an angels sneaks up on us."

Danny narrowed his eyes, the Doctor was lying; but, whatever reason he had for Clara not going out there, Danny agreed with it. Yes, it would be useful to have another pair of eyes, but, if the Doctor didn't want her out there, there was sure to be a good reason. The Doctor strode toward the doors and pulled them open. Turning towards them, he nodded for them to follow. The attic was spacious, and filled with trunks and hatboxes. Stopping suddenly, the Doctor knelt and opened a trunk. Inside was a long coat with a red scarf, a white shirt, and tall boots. Underneath, was a mans jacket, shirt, jeans, and shoes; in one of the pockets there was a forgotten nurses id wrapped in a pair of scrubs. With a sad smile, he carefully replaced the clothing and continued weaving through the maze of boxes. River paused beside the trunk. Danny watched confused as River slid her own feet into the cowboy boots and wrapped the scarf around her own neck, and slid the nurse's id into her pocket. Apparently, the clothes had some sort of sentimental value to River and the Doctor. He brushed it from his mind as the Doctor pulled open a small door that led onto a rickety stairway. The stairs creaked with every step they took, but hopefully the sound would be mistaken as the old house settling. The stairs creaked with every step they took, but hopefully the sound would be mistaken as the old house settling. At the bottom of the stairs was a long passage, with doors on either side. At the very end were two large double doors that led to the dining hall.

"Wait, stop," Danny had suddenly thought of something.

The Doctor and River turned to look at him, puzzled.

"If the angels can only move when someone looks at them, how can we get in there without them noticing us?"

"I hadn't thought of that?" the Doctor stroked his chin. "Well, we just have to be quick. Willow! You still there?"

"Yeah," the whisper was barely there, Danny felt bad for the girl, she must be terrified.

"We're almost there, just hold on," the Doctor reassured her.

Stepping carefully on the long strip of grey carpet that was in the center of the wood floored hallway, they made their way to the imposing double doors that seemed to grow with each step.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE READ B 4 READING STORY

**Authors Note- So some of the chapters got mixed up so I'm trying to put them in the right order. Thanks for staying patient.**

 **~TripleSalchowKw**


End file.
